The invention relates to a device for adjusting camber and/or toe of a motor vehicle wheel according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
DE 10 2009 058 489 A1 discloses a generic device in which a wheel carrier for a vehicle wheel is designed in several parts, that is with a wheel-side carrier part and an axle-side guide part as well as rotary parts arranged there between. Integrated in the wheel-side carrier part is a wheel bearing in which a wheel hub portion of a wheel flange, supporting the vehicle wheel, is rotatably mounted. The control arms of the wheel suspension of the vehicle can be articulated to the axle-side guide part. The rotary parts arranged there between interact with slanted surfaces that define a rotation axis of the wheel-side rotary part, which rotation axis is inclined in relation to the rotation axis of the axle-side rotary part. In this way, when a rotary drive is involved, at least one of the rotary parts is able to pivot the wheel-side rotary part for toe or camber adjustment of the Vehicle wheel about a wobble point.
In a braking operation, the brake caliper generates a braking torque which is conducted via the wheel carrier to the vehicle body, so that there is the risk that the camber and/or toe behavior of the wheel carrier is inadvertently affected. To avoid introduction of the braking torque into both rotary parts, the wheel-side carrier part is supported in the DE 10 2009 058 489 A1 via a space-intensive torque bridge, i.e. a cardan joint, upon the axle-side guide part.